The idiot and I
by Mr.Vers
Summary: Una pelea, un poco de alcohol, y un toque de estupidez. Sólo fue entonces cuando Lovino al ver la cara de Antonio, se dio cuenta de que había dejado su destino en manos de tres idiotas.-¿qué quieres que haga?- suspiró- Es sencillo, ustedes ahora nos pertenecen. Algunos accidentes son buenos ¿verdad?
**Hola :) Esta es una pequeña idea loca que se me ocurrió mientras veía la tele XD En fin, tendrá Espamano, FrUk y un poco de Prumano, solo un poco ;)**

 **En fin espero que les guste.**

 _"Háblale"_

-Oh, ya llegó el tren.- dijo ignorando por completo a sus pensamientos y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a cierto español que parecía buscar algo entre la multitud, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención y le jodía no saber qué era. Se acercó un poco a las vías para evitar el tumulto de gente.

Una mujer pasó junto a él y le dirigió una mirada de asco. De haber sido una ocasión normal, Lovino la hubiera insultado con alguna palabra de su repertorio de groserías, pero ese día no pudo hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros avergonzado; porque si, lucía como un vago. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, olía a cerveza y llevaba puesta la misma ropa por, hasta donde él recordaba, dos días. Por lo tanto... apestaba.

Esa mañana había despertado en el banco de un parque en el centro de la ciudad y no sabía qué demonios le había pasado la noche anterior ni cómo había llegado ahí. Sin poder controlarse, dirigió sus pupilas hacia el mismo tipo que seguía con su búsqueda entre la multitud.

 _"Tal vez esta sea tu única oportunidad, ¿no tienes curiosidad?"_

-No - se contradijo subiendo al vagón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al ibérico imitarlo y colocarse justo junto a él, de pie ante la falta de asientos libres y casi igual de desaliñado. Su mente iba a mil por hora buscando una solución al sudor frío en su nuca. ¿Por qué reaccionaba su cuerpo así ante un desconocido?

 _"Sólo háblale de una puta vez, no tienes nada que perder"_

Quería matar al vicho en su cabeza que le estaba metiendo todas esas ideas estúpidas porque, más que nada en el mundo, él era un italiano con un orgullo mil veces más grande que el de una persona normal. ¿Cómo mierda se iba a rebajar a algo como hablar con un total extraño en el metro por simple curiosidad? No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por algo como eso cuando **él** había despertado en un **parque.**

El vagón se sacudió y los hombros de ambos morenos chocaron. Lovino quería morirse ahí mismo cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de esmeraldas a menos de cinco centímetros de sus olivas. Se alejó bruscamente y fingió que había algo muy interesante en el techo metálico.

-Perdón- se disculpó el ibérico buscando su mirada.

-No importa.- contestó automáticamente y con un sentimiento de que iba a vomitar.

\- ...Espera, ¿no te conozco?- el sureño casi se desmaya ante la pregunta.

-No, no lo creo.- negó rápidamente y con su corazón hecho un lío por los nervios, aquel desconocido se le acercó más tratando de verlo mejor.

-Estoy seguro de que ya te había visto antes.- siguió.

-No, yo nunca...

-¡Eso es!- exclamo de repente el otro sorprendiendo a Lovino al darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Eres el chico del bar, ¿no me recuerdas, Lovi? Soy Antonio, el chico con el que pasaste la noche.- todos los pasajeros porrumpieron en murmullos.

-¿Bar? ¿de qué rayos...- en ese momento, un recuerdo vago de aquel español y otros dos tipos pasó ante sus ojos como un balde de agua fría.- ¿A-Antonio?- dijo en voz baja y temblorosa.

-¡Lovi, me recuerdas! Qué bueno que te encontré, te estuve buscando por todas partes y pensé que habías huido del país.- festejó el otro más que alegre y acortando aún más la distancia al rodearlo con el brazo, algunas personas les observaban curiosas.

-¿Por qué huiría del...¡I-idiota!, ¿qué crees que haces en frente de tanta gente?- espetó Lovino totalmente rojo al percatarse de las miradas inquisitivas que les lanzaban los demás pasajeros. Antonio no lo soltaba por más que se movía.- ¡Malditos bastardos pervertidos, yo no soy gey!- más susurros- ¡Dejen de mirarme con esas estúpidas caras, no es "ese tipo de conversación"! _CAZZO.-_ algunas chicas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

-Él dice la verdad, yo no fui el único que durmió con él.- intentó ayudar Antonio.

-DEJADEDECIRCOSASQUELAGENTEVAAMALENTENDER.

-Lovi, habla más lento o las personas podrían malinterpretarlo.- rió jovialmente el oji esmeralda, no entendía para nada la situación.

- _¡Puñetero Spagnolo!-_ regañó Lovino. Las puertas del metro se abrieron y jaló a Antonio del cuello de su camisa para que lo siguiera hacia la salida. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una cafetería que estaba a reventar de gente y, después de conseguir una mesa y pedir un par de bebidas, el sureño volvió a hablar.- Está bien, ahora dime, ¿quién mierda eres y qué paso ayer?

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas? Supongo que en verdad estabas muy borracho...

-NO ESTABA BORRACHO. Sólo dime qué pasó.- pidió impaciente.

-Tres palabras: Concurso de bebidas.

 **Flashback de Lovino**

-Joder Cejas, somos una mierda.- suspiró el moreno desparramado en un sillón.

-¿Por que **eres** una mierda?- preguntó su compañero de habitación sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Hoy es sábado.

- _And that?_

-¿Por qué coño estamos metidos en la casa tomando té cuando es SABADO? Soy un estudiante universitario, soy guapo, soy italiano y soy soltero, ¿qué más necesito?¿a dónde se fue mi juventud?

-Si solo te vas a quejar por tonterías como esas mejor cierra la boca.- suspiró el otro cansado.

-Maldito inglés desaliñado, acompáñame a beber algo, no me gusta estar encerrado.

-¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?- inquirió el otro frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque eres mi amigo.- mintió Lovino con una sonrisa chueca.

-Mentiroso, es porque no quieres ir solo. Me das pena.

- _Zitto!_ Por tu culpa vamos a morir solos, bastardo marica.

-¿Marica?

-Sí, eres un marica que no aguanta ni un poco de alcohol, por eso no le gustas a las mujeres. - le picó Lovino levantándose del sofá y tomando una chaqueta.- No te preocupes, ya que eres un **marica** , iré yo solito a beber.

-Me estás retando Vargas- amenazó Kirkland tomando las llaves de la casa- Ya que soy un caballero respetable no puedo dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?

Después de caminar por un rato a la vez que discutían y se lanzaban insultos en sus lenguas maternas, encontraron un buen local y entraron. La competencia era sencilla: El que beba más gana. Por supuesto, no se necesitaron más de tres botellas para que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a desvariar y a decir cosas sin sentido. Después de un rato de golpear la mesa con su frente, Arthur habló:

-Mira a esos tres idiotas de allá.- dijo apuntando temblorosamente a unos chicos a tres mesas de ellos.

-Sí, tienen cara de idiotas.- afirmó Lovino que gracias al alcohol veía a unas diez personas.

-¡Oigan imbéciles!- gritó el rubio caminando hacia el grupo de amigos con el italiano pisándole los talones.- ¿por qué sonríen tanto? Perecen estúpidos.

- _Mon dieu!_ No hay nada peor que un inglés borracho.- exclamó unos de los tres.

-Kesese~ Deben estar muy mareados, es imposible que mi grandioso ser se vea como un estúpido.- comentó uno de voz rasposa.

-Tienes razón Gilvo, están muy borrachos.- dijo el tercero preocupado.

-No estamos borrachos- se defendió Lovino gritándole a la pared, el trío rió a carcajadas.

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, honhonhon~

-¡No te metas con la reina, _frog_!

-¡¿ _Frog?! ¿_ Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, cerebro de _scon_?

-Regresa al nido de ratas del que viniste, _French idiot.-_ el francés ya se había levantado para replicar otra cosa cuando el Gilbert se puso entre ambos.

-Tranquilos chicos, no vale la pena insultarnos cuando el mundo entero sabe que todos son una mierda comparados con Prusia.

- **Jódete-** gritaron los demás al unísono.

-Hay que arreglar esto de una forma más pacífica- sugirió Antonio al ver que Arthur y Francis se preparaban para saltar uno contra otro.

-¡Perfecto! Eso solo significa una cosa...¡CONCURSO DE BEBIDAS!- anunció Gilbert subiéndose a una mesa.- Los perdedores harán **Cualquier cosa** que los ganadores pidan. ¿bien?

-¡Sí!- respondieron los dos universitarios sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Entonces que empiece el juego.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Jejeje, bebieron tanto que los tuvimos que llevar a nuestra casa, por eso dormimos todos juntos.- comentó el español a punto de llorar de la risa. Lovino sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? Ni siquiera era necesario preguntar, sabía perfectamente quienes eran los perdedores y por la cara de Antonio, comprendió que había dejado su destino en manos de un trío de idiotas.

- _Santa Madre_ _,_ _che cosa_ _ho fatto di sbagliato?_ \- sollozó mirando al cielo. Luego miró fijamente al ibérico.- Dime, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

-Es sencillo, ustedes ahora son nuestros.

 **¿Dudas?¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?¿Suicidios? Escríbanlo en un review! o un follow, o un fav, lo recibo todo con gusto :) Gracias por leer.**


End file.
